


I'm Inside Out, You're Underneath.

by Fairlyblvrry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Goner, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, Song fic, Suicide, This is a pretty generic sad song fic, but you might enjoy, it might bite you in the feels, this is sad, trigger warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlyblvrry/pseuds/Fairlyblvrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is falling,<br/>falling,<br/>falling.<br/>He's suffocating.<br/>Hand's wrapped tight around his throat.<br/>Tyler is falling.<br/>He can't breathe.<br/>He can't see.<br/>Take him out.<br/>Take him out.<br/>Let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Inside Out, You're Underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> SUICIDE  
> SELF HARM  
> DEPRESSION
> 
> Please do not read if you are easily triggered.   
> Stay safe, friends, be strong. Get help if you need it, you won't regret it, I promise. Stay Alive. x

**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

****

Tyler Joseph was falling.  
Drowning, Tyler is drowning.  
He was okay, he was. But now he's falling.  
He can't breathe anymore, the hands are too tight.  
Too tight.

 

 

**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

****

 

Josh Dun knew Tyler was falling. He held his hand tight, trying to keep him up.  
He loves Tyler. He's never felt this way before.  
But Tyler is falling.  
Josh is trying to keep him above water.  
He won't let him go.

 

 

**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

Josh is scared. ** _  
_**

Tyler is falling further and further.

The first time he found him. Josh felt like the breath was taken from his lungs.

_'Tyler, baby, I'm here. Give me that, it's gonna be okay, Ty, I'm gonna help you. You're going to be okay.'_

Josh took the rope from Tyler's hands and untied the noose. He can't let Tyler go.

 

 

**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

The second time, Josh knew it was coming.  
Tyler kept saying he loved him.  
Kept saying sorry.  
Josh knew.   
He knew Tyler had a bottle of Xanax on his bedside table.  
He kept saying he wanted Josh to be happy.

Josh spent nights and days on end at Tyler's house.  
And when Tyler finally asked why, the answer took his breath away.

_'I'm not letting you leave. I'm here. You're staying.'_

Tyler was known.  
Josh knew him.

 

 

**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

 

 

He got better, for a little while.  
Josh held him up, kept him breathing.  
Josh was saving him.  
Tyler wasn't falling anymore.

 

 

**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

 

 

Josh whispered sweet things to Tyler.  
He overpowered the voices.  
He was stronger.  
He made Tyler feel stronger.

 

 

**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

The voices got louder at night.  
Louder.  
Louder.

_Louder._

Tyler couldn't block them out.  
Josh couldn't talk over them. 

' _He's taking me, Josh. He won't let go. You'll have to let go before he does. Let go, Josh. Let me go.'_

_'I'm never letting go, Tyler. We can fight him, you can do it. We'll do it together.'_

 

 

**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

 _He_  was the monster.   
The demon in Tyler's mind.  
Tyler told Josh about him late at night, when the voices got too loud.  
Tyler called him _Blurryface._  
He was a killer.   
He wanted Tyler.   
He wasn't letting go.

He was killing Tyler.  
Slowly, and behind Josh's back.  
Josh hadn't noticed how bad it had got.

 

 

**_Though I'm weak and beaten down_ **

 

 

The third time, Josh wasn't ready.  
He watched through the slightly open ensuite bathroom door as Tyler fell to his knees.

Josh screamed.  
He ran to Tyler, pulling his shirt off and wrapping it around Tyler's arm, applying pressure to the cuts.

_'Josh, let me go. He's won Josh. Let me breathe. This is only killing me more, killing you. Let me be gone.'_

_'I'm never letting go, I told you this, Tyler. You are my world, you can't take that away from me.'_

 

 

**_I'll slip away into the sound_ **

 

 

Josh was crying.

Tyler had never heard something so heart breaking.  
 _He_ was doing that.  
 _Blurry_ was hurting the one he  _loved_.  
That wasn't okay.   
He had to get out.  
Let go.  
Let go.

 

 

**_The ghost of you is close to me_ **

 

 

_'If I do die, Josh, I'll always be here. I'll look after you. I'll be right next to you.'_

 

 

**_I'm inside-out, you're underneath_ **

 

 

Josh can't stop crying.  
He was screaming at the sky.   
His voice was hoarse and broken.

_'LET HIM GO! LET MY TYLER GO! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS, LET HIM GO!'_

 

 

**_I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not_ **

 

 

_'He's not letting go, Josh. Why won't he let go. Why is he trying to kill me?'_

Tyler was begging and Josh knew he was scared.

_'Ty, you're better than Blurry. You're not him. You can win.'_

 

 

**_I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not_ **

 

 

Tyler is scared. Too scared to keep going.

_'I can't win, Jay, I can't.'_

 

 

**_I need your help to take him out_ **

 

 

_'You will win, Tyler. I'm here to help you, I'll help you through.'_

But Josh wasn't so sure anymore.

He doesn't know if he  _can_  help Tyler.   
He might be too far gone.

He's falling.

Falling.

 

 

**_I need your help to take him out_ **

 

 

Josh was trying.  
He loves Tyler.  
He didn't want to give up.

 

 

**_Though I'm weak and beaten down_ **

 

 

The fourth time, Tyler told Josh.

_'Joshie, it's time to say goodbye.'_

_'What? No, Ty. Come here, you're not leaving me.'_

_'I have to, Josh, I'm hurting you now and I can't stand that.'_

 

 

**_I'll slip away into this sound_ **

 

 

Josh held Tyler whilst he cried that night.

He didn't let go.

He held Tyler tight. 

He's not letting go that easily.

_'I'm never saying goodbye. Never.'_

 

  
**_The ghost of you is close to me_ **

 

 

Things are getting harder.

Tyler is falling.

Falling.

Drowning.

He can't breathe.

 

 

**_I'm inside-out, you're underneath_ **

 

 

_'Josh, I can't do this. I can't do this.'_

He was bleeding. Crying. Choking.   
There were bruises on his neck and cuts on his arms.

 

  
  
**_Though I'm weak and beaten down_ **

 

 

_'Tyler, please, I need you to hold on. Don't let him win.'_

 

 

**_I'll slip away into this sound_ **

 

 

Sirens. That's all Josh could hear.

Sirens.

They're overpowered _Blurryface._

He knew that.

He knew Tyler was fading.

 

 

**_The ghost of you is close to me_ **

 

 

_'Let go, Josh.'_

 

  
**_I'm inside-out, you're underneath_ **

 

 

_'Time of death; 12:32am. I'm sorry.'_

 

  
**_Don't let me be gone_ **

 

 

Josh was screaming.

He couldn't let go.

He promised he wouldn't let go.

 

  
**_Don't let me be gone_ **

 

 

 _Blurryface_ had won.

 

 

**_Don't let me be gone_ **

 

 

Tyler had fallen.

 

  
**_Don't let me be gone_ **

 

 

He was gone.

 

  
**_Don't let me be_ **

 

 

Josh was falling too now.

 

  
**_Don't let me be_ **

 

 

Tyler was with him.

But Josh needed him closer.

He needed him.

 

  
  
**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

 

 

Joshua Dun is falling.  
Drowning, Josh is drowning.  
He was okay, he was. But now he's falling.  
He can't breathe anymore, there's too much pain.  
Too much grief.

 

  
**_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_ **

 

 

Tyler Joseph had fallen. He held Josh's hand tight, trying to keep him alive.  
He loves Josh. He didn't want to leave him.  
Now Josh is falling.  
Tyler is trying to stop him.  
But Josh won't let go.

 

 

**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

Josh is scared. ** _  
_**

Tyler is gone.

Josh feels like the breath has been taken from his lungs.

_'Tyler, baby, I'm coming. Just wait for me, Ty, I'm gonna come to you. We're going to be okay.'_

Josh took the rope and tied the noose. He can't let Tyler go.

 

  
**_I want to be known by you_ **

 

 

_'Time of death; 11:23pm.'_


End file.
